<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 208 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329453">Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 208</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Trigedasleng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 208 of the CW's <i>The 100</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 208 of <i>The 100</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 208</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INDRA<br/>Koff is ready to move his warriors into position at the river.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Kof ste ogud na teik em gona kamp raun emo hodgeda raun klinrona-de.</i></p>
<p>INDRA<br/>The Sky People have given their answer. They think you are weak. Let me show them how strong you are.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Skaikru don ron emo seiso op. Du bilaik yo ste kwelen. Teik ai tich emo kaina uf yo gada in.</i></p>
<p>INDRA<br/>Blood must have blood.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Jus drein jus daun.</i></p>
<p>LEXA<br/>Move your warriors into place.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Teik yo gona kamp raun emo hodgeda.</i></p>
<p>KANE<br/>Sky People and Tree People.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Skaikru en Trikru ogeda.</i></p>
<p>GROUNDERS<br/>Blood must have blood.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Jus drein jus daun.</i></p>
<p>ABBY<br/>I am Abby… leader of the Sky People…</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ai laik Abi… Heda kom Skaikru…</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>… and I ask to talk to the Warrior Indra, the one who grieves.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>… en ai gaf chich op Gona Indra, em-de ste hed daun.</i></p>
<p>ABBY<br/>… and I ask… and I ask to…</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>… en ai gaf… en ai gaf chich…</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>Stick to English.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ste kamp raun Gonasleng.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>